


w pośpiechu

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: To tylko chwila.





	w pośpiechu

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works. 
> 
> My very first fic.

Powietrze przesiąknięte było zapachem krwi, walki o przetrwanie, spotykającej się z zawrotną prędkością stali momentami wysyłającej iskry na zbroczoną ziemię. Ale nie trzeba było ognia by atmosfera płonęła. Nie dlatego, że przeciwnik miał przewagę liczebną. Nie dlatego, że nie należał do najsłabszych. To ich wymieszane oddechy wzniecały pożar.

To tylko chwila. Pełna napięcia, oczekiwania na cios w plecy, z zaskoczenia. Bo przecież tak łatwo było zgubić się w tych ustach. Zatracić w tym smaku. Zapomnieć, że to środek walki, która może być ostatnią. Że pomoc może przybyć zbyt późno, albo nie nadejść wcale.

To była tylko chwila. Dwie. W jednej walczyli tnąc, raniąc, zabijając wciąż podświadomie zbliżając się do siebie, aż w końcu ich plecy się spotkały. W następnej obejmowali szyję drugiego jednym ramieniem wplatając palce we włosy, przyciągając bliżej, wciąż bliżej, gdy drugie ramię dzierżyło ociekający krwią miecz.

Na chwilę. Na wieczność. Połączeni. W pasji. W pragnieniu. Potrzebie. Pierwszym. Nowym. Dopiero co odkrytym.

W pocałunku.

W walce o wszystko. O honor. O życie. O miłość. Miłość.  **Miłość** . Tą, której wyartykułować nie byli w stanie, bo nie ma słów na Nowoodkryte. Na to czego wcześniej nie dostrzeżono. Nie można ubrać uczuć, które dopiero co pojęto. Zrozumiano ich naturę.

Tylko pocałunek. Ten pocałunek. Pierwszy. Ostatni. Może. A po nim odrywając się nagle, znów spleść się z wrogiem. Ciąć. Siekać. Wbijać. Płynąc w morzu ciał. Starając utrzymać się na powierzchni. Nie odwracając by sprawdzić, czy drugi wciąż żyje. Czy nie kona rozpłatany. Nie. Nie można zgubić rytmu. Trzeba wciąż przeć naprzód wycinając drogę ku przetrwaniu.

A potem znów. Gdy znajdą otwarcie, bo przeciwnik musi się przegrupować, wrócić jak najszybciej. Biegnąc na spotkanie po ciałach, bo ziemia przepadła. Z impetem wpaść i wpić się w siebie nawzajem. Nie ma czasu na czułości, na motylkowy dotyk. Każdy pocałunek smakuje tak samo. Rozpaczą. Krwią. Adrenaliną. Śmiercią. Tak jakby nie było innego. Jakby nie miało być innego. Mimo, że sił zaczyna braknąć. Że mięśnie płoną, a oddech coraz płytszy.

To tylko chwila.

W następnej można mieć już tylko nadzieję, że ten ostatni błysk czerwieni przed ciemnością to nie krew. To On.


End file.
